


Bait

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Mcpirk, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Agent Kirk is rescued by his significant others.





	Bait

McPirk: Detectives

Jim grinned up at his captors with a bloody grin, daring them to do something else stupid.

“Don’t be stupid, Kirk,” the thuggish looking kidnapper said, trying to conceal his Eastern European accent. 

He smacked Jim again for good measure.

“No matter what you do, we will leave nothing but your cold lifeless body for your cop friends to find. Tell us what we want to now and perhaps we’ll make it less painful for you.” 

Jim pretended to look scared, but inwardly was quite thrilled with how things were going down. He was all part of a plan to take down a crime Lord and it involved letting herself get captured as bait, while wearing a wire. So far, He’d heard enough juicy info to put these guys behind bars for life.

Sure, he was getting beat up, but it would be worth it to get these dangerous men put away. 

A savage kick made Jim double over and gasp for breath, coughing up blood. Uh-oh. Bones wasn’t gonna be happy. As he grimaced in pain, he heard the signal at the door. 

“What was that?” Sergei the thug whirled around and pointed his gun at the door. 

“That means,” Jim gasped out triumphantly, “You’re all under arrest.” 

Seconds later, the heavily armed agents burst in, including Jim’s two favorite people. 

He watched the ensuing fight with nothing less than pure glee and a touch of frustration that he couldn’t join in. Being restrained to a chair and having a couple broken ribs really put a cramp in her style. 

“Bones, That was so hot!” He told one of his boyfriends, who’d just subdued and thoroughly handcuffed two of the sidekicks. 

Bones rolled his eyes and cut Jim loose. 

“You’re ridiculous, Jim,” the gruff agent told him affectionately, eyes scanning his injuries. “And also hurt, Dammit.” 

“All part of the job, Bones. I’m alive and we’ve got them. That’s all that matters.” 

Chris Pike joined Bones and helped Jim out of the chair, looking him over with deep concern. 

“Sorry we cut it so close, Jim, he explained. “Got tied up with disarming the trip Wires around this place. You okay?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t even get shot this time,” he declared proudly. 

Chris sighed and groaned as he squeezed Jim’s hand. 

“We’re very happy to hear that, but you’re still hospital bound, Jim,” he told the younger agent. 

“And no tryin’ to get up and escape or I WILL truss you up like I did them,” Leonard added sternly, jerking his thumb at their prone adversaries, who were being hauled out to waiting vehicles. 

Jim grinned salaciously and licked his bloody lips.

“Kinky. Me likey.” 

“Infant!” Bones grunted. “The only thing you’re gonna be getting is a nice hospital bed and some r and r. Maybe some hand holding and controlled make outs—if you behave.” 

Jim sighed dramatically, hearing the ambulance drawing closer. 

“I guess that will have to do. You know I love my knights in shining badges,” he said, giving each of them a look that said exactly that.

“We Love you too, Jim, even though you give us more gray hairs every day,” Chris told him affectionately, gently dabbing the blood away from Jim’s mouth so he could properly express his relief at the rascal’s safety. One little kiss wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
